


The Elemental Chronicles

by Shadowcatgirl09



Series: The Elemental Chronicles [1]
Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bastian is a character from the Evensong books, Elena is her blonde book self, F/M, I'm crap at coming up with titles, Kidnapping, No Beta, These stories are out of order, Vampires, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcatgirl09/pseuds/Shadowcatgirl09
Summary: Five girls, four guardians, and a dark coven that wants to rule the world.Five girls’ lives are turned upside down when they each awaken to their powers. Bonnie Bennett, Cassandra Blake, Bonnie McCullough, Diana Meade and Faye Chamberlain all have the mark and now a dark coven once again rises from the ashes determined to end their bloodlines.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie McCullough/Bastian, Nick Armstrong/Cassie Blake
Series: The Elemental Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818817
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Bonnie~Sorceress of Aether

**Author's Note:**

> This little series is part of a pic-spam edit I made on Tumblr.

_“You are a witch Bonnie Sheila Bennett. We come from a powerful bloodline.”_

Bonnie groans sitting up on what felt like an empty mattress. She slowly takes stock of her surroundings. She’s in what looks to be a storage room, various pieces of old furniture and boxes were stacked neatly around the room. Getting up Bonnie looks around for exits. She spots a small window that was high up and a door leading to God knows where. Not wasting any time she grabs a box carrying it over to stack up under the window. By the time she gets the third box up the door is opening up; a tall dark haired man with pale skin stood there leering at her.

She inwardly cringes. _“Ah shit.”_

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Bonnie was scared but she masked it with anger. She turns to face him. “What do you want with me?”

“Just a little blood donation, that’s all.” His face morphs into a monstrosity, eyes turning red, veins all over, sharp fangs descending from his mouth.

Bonnie’s eyes widen and she scrambles for the window. The guy is on her in seconds grabbing her waist and pulling down with him. They tumble to the floor, her head smacks against the hardwood floor and she sees stars. Fighting through the nausea Bonnie tries her best to wrestle him off of her. He pins her arms to the floor grinning above her. He leans down to sniff her neck and then licks it.

“Get off of me!” She brings up her knee up to connect with his groin but it hurts her more than him.

“Just one taste, pretty please?”

“No!”

Bonnie feels something begin to pool in the pit of her stomach spreading from there to her fingertips. Her grandmother’s words resonate in within her and she feels a tingling sensation. Everything in her screamed to get him off of her; next thing she knows he’s flying into the old furniture. She shakily pulls herself up using the boxes as a crutch. The door bangs open revealing a tall girl with black shoulder length hair wielding a large flint tipped spear covered in blood.

She rushes the man stabbing him in the stomach then swinging the spear in an arc cleaving his head clean off of his shoulders. She’s breathing hard but calms it and faces Bonnie. In three rapid strides she’s in front of her.

“Did he hurt you?” She attempts to touch Bonnie but pulls back at the last moment. Her hands are trembling. “I should’ve gotten here sooner. I’m so sorry.”

Bonnie waves her off too freaked out internally to care that she just watched a man get beheaded. “It’s whatever. Just help me get out of here.” Her body was still tingling and she felt like she was on fire.

“Right. This way.” Going back the way she came the girl leads Bonnie along a large dark hallway. The girl looks over her shoulder at Bonnie. “I’m Meredith by the way.”

For some strange reason Bonnie felt she could trust this Meredith girl who seemed to be no older than she was. “Bonnie.”

Meredith put her arm in front of Bonnie to stop her. Several presences had entered the hallway with them. They were silent but Bonnie could feel them right above her and Meredith. The tingling sensation within amplified. Bonnie clasped Meredith’s arm yanking her next to her. Opening her hands, fingers splayed wide, a burst of light shoots forth illuminating the hallway. Gurgling noises and screams are heard as ash rains down around them. They take off running.

Fear and excitement coursed through her body. “I really have magic!”

“Yes and you’re doing amazing!”

Meredith skids to a halt just in time managing to avoid crashing into the young man blocking their path. He’s tall with dark hair and blue grey eyes. He vaguely resembles a college student with his cargo pants and old school band shirt. With one flick of his wrist Meredith is out like a light. Bonnie scrambles to grab her before she hits the floor. On her knees she’s forced to look up at him.

He wags his finger at Bonnie. “Naughty girl. Now what am I supposed to tell my uncle when he sees all of this?” His hand sweeps out in front of him at the amount of ash lying around. 

Something flared in Bonnie and it isn’t just her magic. Him, his words, his presence; everything about him affects her. “Screw you and your uncle.” She’d never felt this much venom toward anyone in her life.

His blue-grey orbs widen a fraction as a smirk graces his features. The rings on his fingers begin to glow. “Such fire in those emerald eyes! That intense hatred! I’m going to enjoy this sooo much.”


	2. Bonnie~Mage of Flames

Bonnie tosses and turns in her bed. Images flash in her mind. A girl around her age with dark hair and brown skin, a pair of golden eyes, and a young man in a black coat. She kicks the blanket off of her making it bunch around her feet. The man in the black coat lips move and the brown skin girl collapses in his arms. His hooded gaze lingers on her face for a few moments. The one with the golden eyes steps from the shadows with a smile on her face.

“No!” Bonnie catapults out of bed waking up her sister Mary in the process.

Mary thumps a fist on the mattress in frustration. “You better have a damn good reason for waking me out of my sleep at,” she glances at the bedside clock, eyes narrowing, “three in the morning.”

“I had a dream this girl got kidnapped.”

Mary sits up switching on the bedside lamp. Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms she sighs. “It was just a dream Bonnie.”

“It didn’t feel like one Mary! It felt like I was standing right there but couldn’t do anything! Only watch.” Bonnie shook, eyes filled with tears. “I need some air.”

“Fine but don’t stray far from the cabin.” She switches the light off and lays back down.

“I won’t.” She whispers.

Grabbing up her fluffy bunny slippers Bonnie quietly tiptoes out of the shared room. Her parents are both asleep on the couch, her dad snoring loudly. Closing the door softly behind her Bonnie sniffles into the sleeve of her nightgown. Bonnie hated when she had these types of dreams, she felt completely hopeless and it made her cry. Wiping away her tears Bonnie feels as though she is being watched. She shivers involuntarily.

“Who’s out there?!”

Silence greets her question. Another shiver racks her tiny body. Bonnie looks around confused. It’s in the mid eighties but yet she’s cold.

“I’m going back inside I think I got enough air.”

Turning around Bonnie is greeted to the sight of a large and beautiful white dog. She froze. It sat there blocking the door of the cabin. 

_“Where did he come from? And why didn’t hear him?”_

Bonnie was at war with herself, she wanted to get out of Dodge but she also felt that the dog was harmless.

“Hi boy.” She crutched down to his level. “Where’s your owner or owners?”

The dog tilts its head, tongue lolling. She carefully searches for a collar but doesn’t find one. The dog licks at her face then starts pulling on her sleeve when she puts up her hand the wipe away his saliva. Bonnie gets dragged to the steps.

She tries pulling away but the dog is strong. “Wait! No! Stop it! You’ll rip it!”

The dog stops biting her instead opting to nudge her down the steps of the cabin. She stops at the bottom step.

“Do you want me to follow you?”

He barks once then proceeds to prance ahead of her. She looks back at the cabin worriedly but something is pulling her to follow the large dog more than ever. She decides to keep walking.

_“If I go with him could I find that girl? Maybe.”_

She stops when she doesn’t see the dog anymore but rather a boy closer to her age coming toward her. His eyes glow a golden color and she’s mesmerized. His grin with full-on sharp teeth knocks her back into reality. She screams. He’s on her in a heartbeat pushing her against a tree with his hand over her mouth to silence her.

“Shh. I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve been searching for you Bonnie.”

Her muffled screams get worse and he feels a wetness on his hand. Her small hands connects with his larger ones and now he’s the one screaming. Backing away his face is a mix of shock and awe.

Bonnie slips to the dirt breathing haphazardly. Overheated, that’s what she feels, like she just might combust. Gaining her bearings she looks around for a weapon to defend herself. Spotting a sizable fallen tree branch she hurls herself toward it but he beats her to it. He combat rolls away from her ending up in a three point pose. She's startled by his speed.

“Hold on a minute will you? My name is Bastian and-”

“What happened to the dog?”

Bastian shoots her look. “What?”

They both cautiously rise to their feet. Her eyes narrow and he backs up.

“The dog that was here. Where is he? Did you hurt him?”

“Huh? I am the dog! That was me!” Bastian says waving his arms wildly.

Bonnie’s eyes narrow even more and the tree branch is set on fire. She squeaks falling on her butt in shock. Bastian throws the branch away easing away from Bonnie slowly. They’re both scared but it’s not helping either of them.

 _“I should’ve stayed as mission control.”_ Bastian holds his hands up in surrender. “Please just hear me out. I’ve been tasked to find and protect you.”

“Why? What possible reason would cause me to need protection?” Bonnie pauses thinking about the girl from her dream. _“Could that happen to me too?”_

“Because-” he stops talking when a ringtone goes off. Still holding one hand up he slowly takes out a high tech looking phone and answers it. “Hello?”

“Sebastian did you find her?” The voice was frantic on the other end.

“Meredith? Whoa what’s wrong?” Bastian was puzzled, Meredith never sounds like that. "Are you-"

“Sebastian, I need you to show her a picture of Bonnie Bennett asap.”

“Sure, sure.” He goes to the camera scrolling through his photos. He turns his phone to Bonnie showing her a picture. “I know you’re a psychic. I need to know if you dreamt of this girl.”

“It’s her!” She snatches the phone out of his hand. “The girl I dreamt about!” Her excitement dies. “So she really is in danger then? Is there anyway I can help?” 

Bonnie drags her eyes from the phone to Bastian’s face. They’re large and watery and Bastian couldn’t look away if he tried.

“Come with me.” He reaches his hand out to her. “We’ll find her together.”

Bonnie once more glances at the cabin. She gazes back at Bastian, besides the fact that he was seriously hot a feeling deep inside of her told him she didn’t have to fear him. She takes his hand. It’s soft and warm. “I’ll go with you but first I need to change my clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all were wondering Mary is one of Bonnie's many sisters.


	3. Faye~Enchantress of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sort of done for a while but I got absorbed in my gaming and kind of ignored it. Enjoy!

Faye stares down at the lifeless body of Galen Vaughn laying in the dirt. His charred remains creating a foul stench. She flips her luxurious dark tresses over her shoulder locking eyes with John. 

“Now that he’s finally out of the way.”

He stands before her with his nephew Kai, both dressed in black coats that billow in the wind. John places a hand on Faye’s shoulder. She looks up at him with a look of reverence and lust. Kai’s gander of disgust goes unnoticed.

“You did beautifully.”

Faye blushes and dips her head. When she looks up Kai gives her a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Clapping his hands together he gets his uncle’s attention.

“The families. Which one are we going after first? Besides Faith here, there’s one other here; Denise or something right?”

Faye chuckled. “It’s Diana and yes she lives in New Salem too.” She opens the ancient grimoire belonging to her grandmother going to the page detailing the five families. “The furthest one lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia.”

“So we get that one first.”

John glides over playfully poking Kai in his side. “Nephew, you seem rather eager to go there.” He tilts his head while getting closer, his dark eyes glint mischievously.

“It’s just simple logic.” He did not plan on telling them he already looked up all the info he could acquire on one Bonnie Bennett after researching the families. Her bloodline held his interest the most. “I could just go get her myself.”

“Or you could go with Faye.”

“You don’t trust me to get the job done? I’m hurt uncle John.”

The older man puts a reassuring hand on Kai’s shoulder. “No, I want Faye to prove her worth to me. She needs to demonstrate that she’s worthy to wield what we have. To be a member of our new world.”

Kai side-eyes John. “Sooo I’m a babysitter now? Gee thanks uncle, you know me so well. I love supervising seventeen year olds.” 

“Now Malachai...”

Faye looks petulant. “I’m standing right here you know. I’m more than capable of handling one girl who doesn’t even know her own heritage by myself.” Her golden eyes flash. “I will prove myself.” Taking out a set of car keys she unlocks the doors of a cherry red 2008 Corvette ZR1.

“This ought to be fun.” Kai deadpans as he walks over to the car opening the passenger door and getting in. Rolling the window down he slips on a pair of Coach aviator shades from his inside pocket. “Don’t wait up for us old man.”

“Be sure to call when you get there.”

“We will.” Faye gets in whipping out her own pair of Bvlgari sunglasses. Starting the car she peels off for the airport waving to John.

While keeping her eyes on the road Faye studies Kai in her peripheral. He’s fiddling with the radio turning it to some random grunge station. Afterwards he props his feet out the window. When she glares at him he gives her a smile in return. Kai’s smile drops when he feels his feet being moved none to gently.

“Hmph. Don’t put your feet up in my car.”

Kai checks his feet then looks up at Faye from under his eyebrows. The look unnerves Faye, the smile slowly etching its way across his face causes her to freak out internally. _“Calm down Faye, you’re a Heir. He’s nothing.”_

“I’m going to assume you don’t know one of the reasons John keeps me around, do you?”

“No I don’t and I don’t care either.”

Kai hummed in response. “Maybe you should.”

Picking up speed Faye turns a normally thirty minute ride to a fifteen minute one. Driving into an empty airport hangar Faye cuts the car off. Kai got out stretching his limbs giving Faye a nice view of his happy trail.

Feeling her stare Kai responds. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

“That’s nice but no need.” She places a ring embedded with star rubies on her right middle finger. She gets out as well strutting toward the back of the hangar. She peers over her shoulder at him giving a slow lazy smile. “You coming or am I doing this by myself?”

Kai looks her up and down taking note that she was acting completely different from before; more like now that she isn’t in his uncle’s presence. She had a fine, curvaceous body but nah. Plus she was into his uncle. “Aww Fiona I’m sure that look makes the boys go wild but not with me.” Happily kicking the car door closed with his foot he strides over to her. “Mystic Falls is small so it shouldn’t be too hard to find her.”

Faye smirks at him. “Don’t be so sure.”

“You know something I don’t?”

“No.” The smirk is still on her face. _“I’m going to kill him for putting those boots on my car.”_

Taking Kai’s hand Faye closes her eyes breathing in deeply. With the destination in mind she utters the Latin phrase for Teleportation. “Ianuae Magicae.”

Opening her eyes they are now standing in an empty school parking lot. Faye views the area with thinly veiled disdain. “Let’s just find her so we can get out of here. This town feels so fake and full of secrets.”

Kai strode forward laughing. “At least you can find this place on a map. If my uncle didn’t know where to look I would’ve been stuck.” He stops, taking out the phone he took from Galen. Going to the camera he scrolls through until he finds her. It’s a picture of Bonnie Bennett laying in the grass laughing with her wild curls fanning around her head like a halo. 

Faye peers over his shoulder sneering at him. “Well that explains a lot.”

Kai side-eyes her. “I look at a picture of our target,” he waves the phone in her face, “and you jump to conclusions about my type. Your deduction skills leave a lot to be desired.”

That slow lazy smile of hers comes back. “You’re a man. It’s easy to read you.”

“Riiight.” Kai adjusted his coat. “Let’s move, we have a girl to kidnap.”

“Hmph.” Faye walks off sashaying her hips.

Kai rolls his eyes following behind her.

A hour passes and there’s still no luck. Faye grew more agitated and Kai got distracted by the southern delights. He now sat beside Faye on a bench eating from a styrofoam platter he got from a soul food restaurant.

“Did he have an address for her on that phone?”

“Nope. Just info on you and pictures of the other girls.”

“By God what a loser.”

“Aaand that’s why he’s dead.”

Their conversation grinds to a halt as a matte gray Nissan Sentra pulls up in front of them. A pretty brown skinned indian girl gets out as well as their target, Bonnie Bennett. Faye and Kai watched them silently but intensely.

Bonnie leans down to thank the driver and Faye hears Kai suck in a breath next to her. “Ugh.” She goes to get up but Kai stops her.

“I’m a girl, I naturally come off as more trustworthy.” She hissed. “Let me approach her so we can get this over with.”

“Or I could show you a better way.”

Faye crossed her arms tapping her long red nails against one arm waiting. They watch Bonnie and the other girl walk into a boutique chatting animatedly.

Throwing the empty container in the trash he stands up. “Follow me.”

Faye notices where Kai is heading and stops. “An alley? Really?”

Kai threw his arms up in the air. “You want me to use magic right in the open? Where people can see us? I’m starting to question your intelligence Farrah.”

“It’s Faye!” Her eyes narrow dangerously. The air grew more and more humid. “I think you forgot just what I’m the heir of _Malachai_.”

Kai had to shrug out of his coat. Sweat poured from him dampening his shirt and plastering strands of his hair to his forehead. He’s beginning to feel entirely too hot too quickly. His stomach churns violently. The Heir to Water. Water as in the moisture in the air and blood within him. Kai coughed and put up his hands in surrender.

Faye’s look of anger transforms to a look of pure smugness. “Now where were we? Ah yes grabbing Bonnie.” She turns and proceeds to walk toward the alley.

 _“Don’t kill her, Kai. Not yet. If you do all those years of planning go down the drain.”_ He flicks his damp hair out of his face and smiles following after her.

As soon as Kai reaches her he snatches her hand in his. 

“What are you-”

A red glow emits from his hand and Faye screams. Falling to her knees she tries her best to pull away but Kai is stronger. A door bangs open and then the sound of footsteps. Kai uses Faye’s magic to cloak himself and watch the events unfold.

Bonnie practically flies around the corner following Faye’s screams but only finds the girl by herself. Bonnie runs over bending down to check on her.

“Are you okay? I heard your screams just now.”

“I’m okay..but you won’t be soon.” Faye smiles wryly at her.

“Where’s-?” Bonnie freezes in place. She looks up in Kai’s general direction but doesn’t see anything. She slowly stands up straight backing away from Faye. Faye laughs. She turns to run but slams into an invisible Kai.

 _“And her compassion becomes her downfall.”_ Kai steps forward uttering a somnus spell. Her eyes droop close and she falls forward. Kai catches her in his arms. “Huh, she feels as soft as she looks. She’s also really light.”

Faye stands up panting. “Now I understand...why you’re..necessary.”

“But you were oh so smug. I just could not resist smashing a few pegs.”

Carrying Bonnie bridal style Kai and with Faye clinging to his arm he teleports back to the empty hangar.

Faye dramatically flips her hair after fixing her outfit. “Put her in the trunk.” She say as she gets in the corvette.

Kai rolls his eyes using magic to lift the trunk; it’s filled with tools and a spare tire. Just to be smart he replaces the tire with a blanket. Placing Bonnie on it he reaches down to wrap a stray curl around his finger.

_“Malachai!”_

Kai groans shooting his gaze skyward. Pulling his hand away he closes the trunk. “Oh my God shut up Felicia!”

“Find your own way back!”

She revs the engine then peels out of there like a bat out of Hell. She gives him the finger out the window. “Serves him right.” No one disrespects Faye Chamberlain without receiving comeuppance.

Arriving at New Salem Faye almost regrets her decision until she spots Sean Dulaney slinking his way up to her house. She makes sure her voice is husky before calling him over. “Sean.”

The slouched over boy perks up considerably at her presence. She orders him to take Bonnie’s unconscious form to number Thirteen on Crowhaven Road. He glances from Faye to the other girl but doesn’t ask any questions. Faye sticks around to oversee Sean’s handling of Bonnie. Once she’s secured in the basement Faye turns to walk away.

“One down, three to go.”


	4. Cassie~Conjurer of Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Don't ask. This sat in my drafts for weeks on end.

Cassie stood out on the balcony of the cottage her mom rented watching for the incoming storm. Cape Cod’s weather normally ran in the mid to high seventies but something felt _off_ about this storm. Cassie didn’t believe in magic but the feeling just wouldn’t go away. The incoming storm presented a bad omen.

“I guess sailing is definitely out of the question.” Cassie mumbles.

The balcony door opened and Cassie’s mom, Alexandra, poked her dark head out. “Come inside. This coming storm looks nasty.”

“Okay.”

The soft footfalls of her mom’s crocs get further and further away. Taking one more look back at the clouds Cassie goes back inside.

“That asshole!” He flipped his phone closed taking all his self restraint not to fling it somewhere.

Nick was going to kill Elena Gilbert; he didn’t know how or when but he was definitely going to kill her. Nick hated magic and things that involved magic. Like this current mission.

Why did he even join CCP in the first place? Oh right, his cousin Deborah. “I should’ve just made them choose someone else. Like Deborah, she’s eager to get violent.” He grumbled.

Stomping his way up the shoreline he finally reaches his destination. Cape Cod. The place where Cassandra Blake and her mother Alexandra decided to have a little vacation. Nick stops casting a glance upward at the rapidly darkening skies.

“What the hell?”

Thunder cracks across the sky and all at once Nick is drenched. Using his particular power set would only make his situation worse so he puts his long legs to use and sprints to the closest hotel. Soaking wet and dripping water everywhere in the lobby, the receptionist and a bellhop stare at him in displeasure. His returning glare causes them to look away. The squeaking of sneakers on tile draws everyone’s attention to the new arrivals. Nick’s eyes narrow at the shorter of the two girls.

Cassie’s doe-like blue grey eyes widen at the guy standing in the middle of the lobby. Though he’s wet, he’s handsome but in a cold way. As if he was sculpted from the coldest ice. But somehow that only made him more attractive to Cassie.

Her friend Portia, and friend is putting it loosely, straightens up beside her.

“Cassie don’t engage him.”

“I didn’t plan to.” She says meekly. _“But there’s nothing wrong with him outwardly except he’s wet.”_

Nick starts toward Cassie but the taller girl grips her arm pulling away from him. Cassie sneaks a look over her shoulder at him before they vanish into the elevators. 

Nick runs a hand through his hair turning to the front desk. “Can I get a room?”

“All of our rooms are booked until October.”

“Unbook one of them.”

“But sir-”

“Now.” He slaps down a shiny black credit card on the desk.

The receptionist’s eyes nearly pop out of their head seeing it. They hesitate glancing down at their computer. “One moment.”

“And make sure it’s on the same floor as Alexandra Blake.” He gives them a quiet stare that freezes them in place.

“Yes sir.”

Waiting for the receptionist Nick scans the area. He spots two men walk into the lobby, their expressions sour. Casually leaning against the reception desk, he makes it look like he isn’t observing them. The two men sit in the lobby chatting while discreetly shooting looks at Nick.

Nick sighs rolling his shoulders. “Damn maggots.”

“It’s done.” They slide his card along side a key card printed with his room number. “Have a nice stay.”

Nick grunts a thanks heading toward the elevators. Turning he notes the two men finally get up moving toward to other set of elevators. They were just going to make this mission take even longer.

Cassie warily observes Portia pace back and forth muttering about bitches. Or maybe she uttered witches? _“But those don’t exist, right?”_

“Cassie, if you see that guy again avoid him at all costs. We don’t associate with his kind. He’s beneath us.”

Cassie’s head jerks back at Portia’s words. “His kind?” She pictures his brown skin and dark eyes. “What’s wrong with _his kind_?”

“Just trust me Cassie.”

Her mother always said there was something not quite right about Portia. “Um Portia I’m,” she points at the door, “I’m just going to head back to my room now.” Cassie couldn’t bring herself to say that being around Portia drained her.

Portia ties up her straw colored hair into a ponytail. “Sure, whatever.”

Cassie eases out of the room and comes face to face with Portia’s older brothers, Jordan and Logan. “Ah!”

Jordan grips her with an intense stare. “I think you should go back in the room with Portia.”

“I-I’m fine. I’ll go back with my mom.” 

Cassie attempts to move past the two brothers but Jordan clasps her arm tightly. “I said-”

“Show the poor girl some respect and let her go back to her room.”

 _“It’s him!”_ Cassie struggled desperately to escape Jordan’s clutches but it was futile. She looked to the boy for help.

Nick could take these guys no problem but Cassie is a liability. As she struggled more Nick spotted a glint of metal under the guy’s windbreaker. _“They brought guns to a magic fight? Okay then.”_

Cassie yells. “Look out!”

Nick glimpses the other brother in his peripheral and dodges to the right avoiding the other guy’s fist. Blocking his next blow with his left arm he kicks out at the guy’s knee with his booted foot. There’s a crack and he falls to his knees. Nick decks him in rapid succession with an uppercut followed by a haymaker laying him out cold. 

Cassie bites back a scream when Jordan twists her arm pushing her to the floor to grab his gun from its holster. She crashes to her knees wincing in pain when her hands hit the floor. Everything felt like it went into slow motion. A door opening. The boy rushing Jordan. Gunshots. Screams. She couldn’t tell if the screams were hers or someone else’s. Everything comes back into focus and that’s when she sees it.

Portia with a gun in her hand. A gun aimed at the guy she told Cassie to stay away from. The boy she just shot at while he wrestled with Jordan.

“No.” She says it quietly.

A feeling pulses through her body. She wanted to protect the boy who resembled ice made flesh. Protect him from Portia and her brothers.

“No!” The word comes out clear and with strong conviction. She stands. “Get away from him!”

Portia is momentarily stunned at the outburst shifting her focus to Cassie. The pulse within grows stronger until it erupts from her in a blast. Doors fly open, glass shatters and it feels like the storm from outside just came in. Cassie juts her hands forward. Powerful winds slam into Portia knocking off her feet and into a door near the end of the hallway. She crumples to the floor. Immediately a wave of exhaustion hits Cassie and she drops back on her hands and knees.

“Portia!” Jordan yells taking his attention from Nick.

Nick takes advantage of the guy’s concern for his sister kneeing him in the balls. He knees him in the face and ends it with a dropkick. Jordan’s body hits the floor with a thud. Nick gets up wiping the sweat of his forehead looking for Cassie. He spots her still on the floor.

Cassie hears footsteps and looks upward. Her eyes connect with his and his eyes widen. He leans down to help her up and she clings to him.

“That was pretty decent. You’re brave when you’re scared.”

Cassie blushed and dipped her head. “I don’t know why but I just wanted to save you.”

His adam’s apple bobs and those mahogany colored eyes twinkle. “Huh.” Nick’s phone rings. He answers it with a grimace. “Make it quick Elena.”

“Nicholas have you heard from Galen?”

“Who?” He was genuinely confused.

“Galen Vaughn. You know, one of the five people hand picked by Pearl Zhu herself for this mission?”

“You mean the mission I didn’t want but you volunteered me for anyway?”

“Will you let that go?”

“No.” Cold, clipped and to the point.

 _“Mission?”_ Cassie looked at him quizzically then spotted her mother coming down the hallway. She went to let go but Nick held on to her.

Elena sighs. “Well he hasn’t reported in.”

“That sounds like his problem.”

“Nick, he should’ve made contact with Faye Chamberlain by now. We started this mission a day ago. Time is not on our side right now!”

“Whatever.” He cuts the call. He sends a text to Bastian telling him he has Cassie with him. Bastian texts back that Bonnie Bennett is missing and that they’re stuck in a sudden storm.

Nick stares at his phone blankly before he puts it away. “Oh well that’s just lovely.”

“What’s lovely?”

“Someone’s missing.”

“Missing?” Cassie wrestles free of his grip giving him a disapproving stare in the process. “You should help them look for that person.”

Nick folds his arms looking away from Cassie. “No, she’s not my problem.”

Cassie is not a bold person but something about Nick made her so. She huffs. “Help them look for her or-or I won’t help you.”

He arches an eyebrow at her. “Are you giving me an ultimatum?”

“No she is not.” Alexandra comes forward putting a hand on Cassie’s shoulder. “We are going back to our hotel room.”

“Sorry ma’am but actually I need Cassie to come with me. The fate of the world and all that crap.”

“I said no.” Her grip tightens on Cassie’s shoulder.

“Mom?” Cassie feels lost. _“Does my mom know something about this?”_

Footsteps pound causing the three of them to look over. A tall boy with white-blond hair and golden eyes followed by a red haired girl in a white peasant baby doll shirt and pink floral leggings. The boy doesn’t even stop to take a breath.

“I got here as soon as I could. And,” he motions toward the red haired girl, “I brought the Heir of Fire with me. Her name is Bonnie.”

Bonnie is hunched over trying to catch her breath. She gives a small wave.

“Really?” Nick studies her then focuses his attention back on Cassie. “Are you coming or not?”

“Are you going to save that missing girl?”

Nick grumbles but nods his head. Bastian looks oddly proud of him for some reason. Bonnie grins pumping a fist in the air along with a loud whoop.

She gives them a shy smile. “I’ll go with you.” She turns to her mom who looks broken at her words. “I’m scared but I want to help these people. A girl is missing, wouldn’t you want her returned safely to her family?”

Alexandra bowed her head then wrapped Cassie in a fierce hug. “I’m so sorry I kept this from you. I wanted to protect you from this.”

Cassie holds on to her mother a moment longer then lets go. “This feels right mom. Like I have to do this.”

She rubs Cassie's cheeks. “Please be careful out there.”

“I will.”

Nick and Bastian’s phones go off like crazy with text messages.

_**Meredith: Get to New Salem now! The dark coven has Bonnie Bennett!** _

Nick looks to Cassie. “I hope you’re prepared to run because we need to go now.”

Cassie glances down at her sneakers and nods. The four of them take off running out of the hotel. Bastian skids to a stop in the lobby going to the receptionist. He shoves his black card in their hands.

“For the damages.”

“Move it Bastian!” Nick barks from the front doors.

“I am!”

The rain is still coming down hard outside. Everything is covered in a blanket of gray. It takes some time but Nick manages to spot his car and it’s totaled. The growl that rips from his throat gave everyone around him pause.

Cassie warily put a hand on his arm and much to both of their confusion he calms down instantly. “I’m sure your friend brought his car with him.”

Nick can barely hear her soft voice over the rain but he nods all the same. A car alarm beeps in the distance. They run to it, get in and Bastian peels off. New Salem was only an hour away from Cape Cod but it felt like it would take an eternity to get there.

Cassie looks over to see Bonnie with her eyes close in prayer. Cassie closed her eyes in prayer too. They could only hope their sister in arms was okay.


	5. Diana~Thaumaturge of Gaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God this chapter killed me. We not gonna talk about it. Enjoy!

Elena parks the jaguar at the beginning of Crowhaven Road. She whips out the map on her phone. She goes over it three times before turning her attention to the calm but seething girl beside her.

“Meredith we’ll find Bonnie Bennett.” Elena places a hand on Meredith’s hoping to be the rock for the dark haired girl like she always is for her.

“I failed Elena. I failed and she got kidnapped.”

“But-”

“No. You weren’t there Elena, you didn’t have to tell her parents and grandparents that their daughter and granddaughter, their only child, was taken by a dark coven hell bent on killing her.” Meredith whips her head to the side so Elena wouldn’t see her tears.

“Oh Merry.”

Meredith wipes away her tears. “I’ll be fine. We went over everything. We know this tiny town inside and out now. I will find her.”

“I know you will.”

Meredith nods. She points to the earpiece in Elena’s ear. Elena gives her a thumbs up. Brandishing her family’s fighting stave Meredith gets out making her way up the road past the yellow Victorian house Elena needed to go to.

“I hope this girl is reasonable. If not we’re doomed.” She thinks of her family, her baby sister Margaret, her aunt Judith, her cousin Breanna, all their lives forfeit if she can’t convince this girl to join their cause. To save the world from the dark coven. Elena runs through a few scenarios then gets out of the car locking behind her.

“Lets do this.” 

Diana sat looking at her art prints. Six of them laid before her; a drawing of herself as the goddess Diana, her cousin Faye as Hera, another girl as Selene, a young black girl as Aset, a red haired girl as Brigid, and a young man as Chaos. Diana picked up his picture studying it trying to figure him out. He bore a small similarity to the girl being depicted as the moon goddess Selene. His blue-grey eyes lacked empathy, warmth. He was beautiful but empty. How did she come to draw someone like this? Had something possessed her? And more importantly who were the other three girls?

Diana looks out her window and notices someone walking past her house. Someone not from Crowhaven Road. Diana catches a flash of long dark hair and a long staff.

“Who is that?”

Her curiosity gets the better of her. Sliding on a pair of ballet flats she slips out her room door and right into her father. 

“Oh. Hi honey, your mother and I just finished food shopping. What did you want for dinner?”

“Ah, um stuffed peppers, I haven’t had those in a while dad.”

“Neither have I!” He says excitedly. “I’ll make a kale salad on the side to go with it.”

“That sounds good.”

His excited smile dies. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh yeah. Everything is fine dad. I just got a call from Melanie, she wanted to go over some last minute summer homework.”

“Ah I do not miss those days. Well by the time you get back your two stuffed peppers will be waiting for you.”

Diana hugs her father tightly. “Thanks dad. I’ll be back later.”

He pats her head. “I know I don’t really need to say it but be careful out there.”

“I will.”

Running down the stairs Diana slips out the front door of her Victorian house. “Now to find out who that person was.”

Diana gets to the bottom step and comes face to face with a girl with pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The girl gives her a disarming smile as way of greeting.

“I have never seen you before.”

The girl who looks no older than Diana is speaks. “I’m Elena Gilbert and you’re Diana Meade.”

Elena had a slight southern accent, she definitely wasn’t from New Salem. Diana didn’t sense any danger from her but was still cautious. She knew her name without Diana even revealing it.

“How you know my name?”

“I've been-” Elena cuts herself off her eyes growing wide in shock.

Elena tackles Diana to the ground narrowly avoiding the blast of energy from the odd looking boy who attacked them. A tall dark haired girl stands with him, her golden eyes glowing in malice.

“You won’t interrupt John’s plans!”

Diana is shocked. “Faye? What are you doing?”

“Come with me cousin, John is going to usher in a new age for us witches. We’ll rule over the humans like we were supposed to.”

Diana sits up. “Magic should be used to help others, not to oppress them. We’ll be no better than the people who hurt our ancestors.”

“Humans hate what’s different. Even if we help them we’ll still be considered monsters in their eyes. They should be subjugated.”

Elena stands up protectively placing herself in front of Diana. “Some humans.”

“What?”

“You heard me the first time, I said some humans.”

Diana moved her shocked eyes to Elena. Faye flips her hair over her shoulder ignoring Elena. “Last chance to join me Diana.”

The shock dissolves into righteous anger. “I refuse.”

“So be it. Sean deal with that girl then put Diana with the other one when I’m finished.” Faye looks mildly distressed for a moment but recovers. “Sorry cousin.”

“So am I.”

She had been practicing magic since she was a child along with Faye. She already knew she was a heir. So she knew what needed to be done. Diana digs her fingers into the soft dirt underneath her. Vines slither up out of the ground toward Faye. The vines wrap around Faye’s legs but she counters by sucking up the moisture from the soil. 

Faye rips the vines off of her. “Sean hurry up and deal with her!”

“I’m trying to!” Sean yells while trying to land a blow on Elena.

Elena dodges left then right. _“Do like Meredith taught me.”_ She gets within Sean’s boundaries. Meredith’s voice fills her head. _“A well aimed hit to the chin can knock anyone out no matter how big they are.”_ Elena rears back her fist and brings it up delivering an uppercut that causes the boy to stagger then fall. She stands over him for a minute then turns her attention back to her charge and the girl who she realized to be Galen’s charge.

“What did you do to Galen?”

Faye’s concentration falters at Elena’s unexpected question. “Who?”

“Galen Vaughn. You know tall, light brown hair, had a Scottish accent?”

“Still not ringing any bells over here. He must’ve not been that important.”

Diana gets to her feet. “Faye tell me you didn’t. Please tell me you didn’t kill him.”

Faye snaps her fingers. “Oh him! Yeah he’s dead. Burned up rather quickly.”

Diana clutches her hands to her chest. She cast pitiful eyes on her cousin. “What has John done to you? You were never like this!”

“He made me see that witches should be on top. We created everything anyway.”

“It seems this John guy really warped her mind.” Elena mutters.

Diana’s eyes narrow. She raises her hands lifting part of the asphalt with them. Faye backs up. Ripping it apart she begins to pelt Faye with it. She doesn’t let up even when Faye falls to her knees. 

A hiss catches Elena’s attention. Using her power she senses the approaching vampire. She whips out a stake bidding her time. She whirls around to stab the vampire in the chest soon as it got close enough. It curls up on the ground becoming a husk.

Faye resorts to desperate measures when she realizes she can’t beat Diana. Diana freezes when her cousin starts messing with her blood. She twists her every which way. Diana is rescued by Elena kicking Faye in the face then stomach.

A blinding light flashes causing everyone to flinch. Elena moves behind Diana. “Wings of Protection!” Shimmering blue wings envelopes the girls protecting them from the magic bursting forth.

A body goes flying past them landing with a hard thud on the road. Elena doesn’t let up on the protection but peeks through the feathers to gauge the situation. Faye is startled into not attacking as well.

A pretty young girl with warm brown skin strides out of the house with purpose toward their direction. Elena lets down her guard when she catches sight of Meredith stalking out behind her. Diana takes advantage of the distraction by opening up the ground and swallowing Faye until only her head remained. Faye screams. Meredith approaches with her charge while keeping an eye on the guy lying on the ground. Elena runs to hug Meredith even though she knew the older girl wasn’t much of a hugger.

Meredith breaks free of Elena’s hold. She gestures to the girl with the side cornrows. “This is Bonnie.”

Diana glances between the three girls her gazing lingering on Bonnie. “I drew you.”

“What?” Bonnie squints at Diana.

“I don’t know what possessed me but I drew you as Aset.”

Bonnie’s eyebrows almost reach her hairline. “Aset? As in the Egyptian goddess?”

Meredith and Elena exchange glances.

“Yes.”

"Oh I'm Diana by the way."

Bonnie gives her a strained smile.

Elena taps Diana’s shoulder. “As nice as it is to introduce everyone I think we should get out of here.”

Meredith nods in agreement. “We’ll explain everything but we really need to go.”

Elena and Meredith usher Bonnie and Diana back toward the direction of Diana’s house.

“Aww don’t leave.”

Bonnie turns looking down giving Faye a glare. “You!" She looks to Meredith. "She was the one who kidnapped me.”

“Actually,” Faye drawls, “the guy on the ground did that. I was just the bait.”

Diana’s jaw drops. “You helped to kidnapped this girl!? Murder, kidnapping, can you sink any damn further Faye?!”

“I think you have bigger problems right now.” Faye drawls.

The guy on the ground sat up looking at the girls. An expression crosses Bonnie’s face that gives the rest of them pause. He gives her a smile in return.

“That was a pretty decent blow.” He rises up with a flourish. “I bet you want to do that to me again, don’t you?”

Bonnie’s hands glow taking a step forward. “Come find out.”

Meredith touches her arm. “Bonnie don’t.”

The guy’s shoulders slump. “Aww don’t be a buzzkill.”

Gravel crunching under foot cause the girls to tense. A dark haired middle aged man seemingly appears out of nowhere. All four girls back up into each other protectively. He surveys the area, his face morphing into one of disappointment. 

“You had one job and you both failed. I’ll handle this.”

The guy punches the older man in the shoulder. “Uncle John how could you say that! Bonnie is powerful,” his voice takes on a dreamy tone. “She hit me really hard with her aether magic but hey at least I’m not stuck underground like Felicity.”

“Hey!”

John looks down at Faye. “True.”

“I was caught off guard!” She whines.

John opens up the hole pulling Faye out of it. Elena and Meredith both take fighting stances. Bonnie and Diana fluctuate between preparing themselves and being scared for their lives. John raises his hands and the world goes black. The last sound anyone hears are tires screeching and faint screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aset is the original name of the Egyptian Goddess Isis.


End file.
